Slytherin Love Bites
by JulesLovesSlytherin
Summary: Julia Pierce didn't know she was a Witch until she sent her foster family flying out the window of there two story home. She gets put in Slytherin, and becomes friends with the other girls instantly. What happens when a certain Malfoy is interested? Will she give him a chance?


**Julia's Pov.**

I was boarding the Hogwarts Express with my black owl Batman. I decided to name him that because that's what he reminded me of. Batman. I found an empty train cart room, so I put my owl in there and sat down on a seat. I pulled out my wand and began to study it. Ollivander had said the wood was Ivy, and it had unicorn hair. The length was 10 1/4 inches.

I set my wand down besides me, and leaned back against the seat with my eyes closed. I imagined what had happened to my foster parents, which were my neighbors. They used to abuse me, and when I turned 11 I imagined them going out the window of the two story house. As soon as I had imagined it, it had happened.

I snapped my eyes open when I heard the cart door slide open. In came a girl with frizzy hair. Mine was put back in a messy bun, but the frizzy hair do looked good on her. She sat down in front of me. It didn't look like she had an animal with her.

"Hello" She greeted, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Julia Pierce" I replied smiling. She was the first person I had ever met that didn't make fun of me.

"Nice, whats your Owl's name?" She asked.

"Batman. I thought he looked like him" I grinned remembering when I first named him. As soon as I had said the name he hooted at me, and I knew it was the name for him.

She tilted her head. "I believe you are correct. He does look like him. What house do you hope to be put in? I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Oh, um I don't know anything about Hogwarts my parents died when I was young" I replied.

"Oh, um I'm sorry! Would you like me to explain?" She asked. That was when the train pulled to a stop though.

"Oh we're here!" She said surprised.

"That was a quick ride" I agreed.

A person came over and took my owl, he looked like he worked there so I let him. Hermione got up, and pulled the door open, I grabbed my wand, and followed her out the door. We went down the train corridor, and out the door.

"First years! Over here!" A giant yelled, holding a light up. We walked over to him, and the rest were there. We followed him to boats, climbed in and they took us to Hogwarts.

She greeted us, and explained: "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

After that, she led us through the doors. A white-blonde haired boy, pushed me out of the way while saying "Watch it"

I gave him a dirty look "Why don't you watch it" I retorted.

He looked at me with his eyebrows up, and carried on pushing people out of his way. "Ass" I muttered underneath my breathe. Hermione let out a small laugh.

We walked in between two tables, and stopped when the lady with the hat did. There was another hat on a stool in front of us. She walked up the steps and stood beside it.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

I straightened myself up immediately, as did most of the people surrounding me. She held up a scroll. She cleared her throat.

"HERMIONE GRANGER" Her voice rang out strong. "Good luck" I whispered as she walked up. I could see she was nervous. The lady lifted up the hat and Hermione sat down. The lady placed it on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat yelled out. The table behind me cheered loudly. None of the tables said anything else.

"DRACO MALFOY" The lady yelled out once more. I saw the boy go up there. It was the boy who had pushed me earlier! I glared at him.

The hat wasn't even on his head before it sang "SLYTHERIN" The Slytherin table, my guess was the farthest to the left.

"HARRY POTTER" The boy walked up, he had large circle glasses.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat rang out after talking to this Harry boy for a bit.

She called up a few more names and they went to Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. She called up 4 more, and 2 went to Slytherin, and 2 went to Gryffindor.

"JULIA PIERCE" She called. There were about 10 more kids behind me.

I walked up and she put the hat on my head.

"Ahh.. You have a troubling story" The hat said.

"Yes" I agreed, remembering what happened.

"What house do you think you belong in?" The hat asked.

"I think Gryffindor or Slytherin" I answered.

"You would do very well in both." The hat answered. "I think you would excel in Slytherin though. I can feel power coursing through your veins"

"Okay..." I replied.

"SHE WILL GO IN SLYTHERIN" The hat rang out. Slytherin table cheered, and I saw Hermione look at me with sad eyes. I looked away. I walked to the table and sat down next to a girl.

"Pansy Parkinson" The girl greeted me holding out her hand. "And you are?"

"Julia Pierce" I answered, shaking her hand.

"That's Draco, Tracey, Blaise, Crabby and Goyle" She pointed out to each of the first years at the table.

I waved at each of them, and glared at Draco which he returned. Everyone else who she had pointed out returned the wave. I turned back to her.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Oh um, York. What about you?" I replied.

"Oh, Lancaster" She replied. "I've been to York before, it was nice"

"Yah it is. I've heard Lancaster is nice too" I said.

"It is very nice" She agreed.

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" A voice rang out stopping our conversation. At the moment, piles of food covered our table. From turkey, to jello pudding. Anything you could imagine.

I put salad, turkey, mashed potatoes, and gravy on my plate. I finished it up except the salad. I got a piece of pie and ate it. The headmaster said a few more words while we ate, but I didn't pay any attention.

The head girl and boy led us to our room. She led us up flights of stairs. Everyone once and a while they would change. "Be careful of those" The head boy warned.

I walked next to Pansy, I waved at Hermione when I saw her on the stairs across from us, but she turned away. I turned back to Pansy, it seemed like she saw what had happened.

"Ignore her. Usually Slytherin's have only friends within their house because of the power we have." She explained.

"Oh. Well whatever with her then" I replied, and she smiled.

"Whatever with Gryffindor" She answered.

"Now, the password of this room is Power. Don't forget it" The head girl warned.

She said the password after, and moved out of the way so we could walk in. Well, more like run in. We started looking around the room, talking loudly, and excitedly.

"Girls Dorm to the right, Boys to the left" Our head boy yelled over us. The girls flocked to the right, and the boys to the left. We all ran up the stairs to find doors with our names on them. There were rooms with 4 girls to a room.

My door was in the way back with Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. We were all the first years that were put in Slytherin that year. The others already had dorm rooms.

The other girls were still looking for there room. I walked in, and looked around the room It was green, and the bed frames were black with green drapes around them. Our room was huge. The beds were very big and there was a medium sized dresser next to each.

My bags, and owl cage were in front of the bed that I guessed was mine. My bed was in front of a large window, with green stain glass of a serpent. Batman wasn't in the cage and my guess he was in the owlry I head 4 year girls talking about. I pulled my trunk over to the dresser and put my clothes in the draws.

I placed my family picture on the dresser, along with my mothers necklace that she had given to me when I was young. I put my jewelry box next to it, and opened the secret compartment to it. There was extra money stored in there, I put the necklace in there to.

I put the books I had gotten on the dresser to. I noticed a scratch in the dresser. I was trying to figure out what it read when the other girls walked in. They walked to there beds, and sat down.

"Hey Jules!" Pansy greeted happily, which was weird because she didn't usually have that voice.

"Hey! Come over here, I found something, but I can't figure out what it says" I replied.

She walked over and studied the marking.

"Woah! Is that.. Girls come over here!" She called to the other two.

They walked over and looked at the marking. They were studying it pretty hard. They looked at each other and their jaws dropped.

"Pansy that's definitely hers" Daphne answered.

"Well Jules, It looks like you're sleeping on Bellatrix Black's bed" Pansy said.

I looked at her confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know who that is. My parents were a witch and a wizard, but they died and I was forced to live with my neighbors and they were muggles" I explained to her.

"Come on. Let's go talk to Draco. Draco is her nephew." Pansy grabbed my arm and tugged me out the door, and down the stairs.

She whispered in my ear, "We'll have to sneak into there dorm because we aren't allowed in there"

I whispered back "Should we get Daphne and Tracey to do a distraction?"

"I know an invisibility spell" She whispered back. She pulled out a wand and cast the spell over us.

"Did it work?" I whispered.

She waved her hands but no one noticed. "Yup it did" She said quietly.

We walked up the boys stairs and looked at the door names to see which one Draco was in. I tugged on her arm and pointed to the last door on the right. She nodded at me, and we walked to the door. She knocked on it, and Crabby opened the door.

"Whose there?" He asked.

"It's Pansy and Julia, I did an invisibility spell so know one saw us" She explained quietly.

"Oh, in that case come in" He said, beckoning us in. We stepped in, and she did the reverse spell. Goyle was laying on his bead eating food, Blaise was putting his bags away, and the shower was running.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked going to his dresser and started putting stuff away.

"Jules, here is sleeping in Bellatrix Black's bed. She doesn't know anything about her so were asking Draco" She explained.

"Cool" He answered not looking up.

"Who said my name?" Draco asked, coming out of the bathroom, with a towel slung around his hips. His hair was dripping water down his chest.

I turned away, blushing and Pansy giggled. I turned back to Pansy, to see she was smirking at me. I raised my eyebrows at her, and crossed my arms.

"Julia here is sleeping on Bellatrix Black's bed. She has no clue who she is so could you explain to her." Pansy explained.

"Ah yes. My lovely aunt" He answered, as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out pajama's. His slipped his shirt over his head.

"Well you can turn away" He said to me and Pansy. Me and Pansy looked at each other before turning away. We shared a small grin, as we stood with our back turned to him.

"You can look now" He said. We turned around. He was dressed in his boxers and a white t-shirt.

He turned towards me. "So you want to learn about my aunt huh?"

"Yes, I do " I answered.

"Well sit down then, Pansy you can go. Come back in 20 minuets" Draco told her. "You 3 can go to the common room"

I raised my eyebrows but didn't way anything. They all left without objection. Pansy smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Draco sat on his bed.

"You can sit down.. I don't bite... Much" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and sat at the end of his bed. He leaned against the headboard and was studying me. I returned the look, and we stayed like that for a minute or two.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"I don't know... I've never heard of her before. My parents died before they could tell me I was a witch" I replied.

"Oh well, Bellatrix Black is my aunt, and her sisters are My mother, Narcissa, and her other sister Andromeda Tonks. She was a supporter of Lord Voldemort, when he was alive. She went to Azkaban after his downfall: He explained.

"Okay, Whose Voldemort though?" I asked confused.

He sighed. "Voldemort, was really Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was able to speak Parseltongue because he was a relative to Salazar Slytherin. The founder of the Slytherin House. In his search for power he became Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter, has a lightning scar on his forehead. His mother and father died saving him from Voldemort"

"Okay!" I said.

"When he was still in power, he had followers called Death Eaters. Most of us have parents that were Death Eaters. His Death Eaters killed people that owed him anything. Most of the Death Eaters have the Dark Mark it's on their arms and its jet black with a skull, and a snake coming out of it."

"Alright" I nodded.

"That's all I know, from what I've been told and heard" He explained. "Now tell me about you"

"Well, My parents died when I was 2. I was forced to live with my neighbors and they abused me. A few weeks ago, I got mad with them and sent them flying out the window. That's when someone came for me from Hogwarts. My parents were a witch and wizard, but they never told me anything... Since I was 2 and didn't understand anything" I explained.

"Oh, Where are you from? I like in Malfoy Manor" He replied.

"York" I answered.

He nodded "York's nice"

"I know I grew up there" I grinned.

"Well obviously" He rolled his eyes.

He was looking at me, and I was looking back at him. He looked like he was studying something hard.

"Yes?" I asked irritated after a few minuets.

"You should where your hair down" He told me.

I raised my eyebrows "I prefer my hair up"

"Well it would look better down"

"It's my hair not yours!" I argued.

"Well duh, I was just saying" He answered rolling his eyes.

"Whatever" I huffed.

That's when Pansy walked through the door.. Well Blaise, Crabby, and Goyle did. The door shut behind them, and Pansy came back from not being invisible.

"Ready Jules?" She asked.

"Yah" I answered walking over to her.

"See yah" I said to Draco out of politeness. He nodded his head at me.

Pansy cast the spell, and out the door we went. We walked down the stairs, and back to our room where she undid the spell. I changed into my pajama's once the door was shut.

"Did he explain who she was?" She asked.

"Yah, and Lord Voldemort"

"What did he say?" Pansy asked, noticing my tone.

"Besides saying I would look better with my hair down, nothing" I sighed.

"You know, he does have a point..." Daphne said.

I took my hair down from the messy bun. My hair was crazy brown curly hair. "See why I don't where my hair down?" I asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"If you part it, or pin it back it would look fine" Pansy pointed out.

"I'm lazy" I answered, putting my hair back up.

"Well I'll do your hair tomorrow then!" Pansy said.

"Okay" I said, resting my head on my pillow.

"Night girls!" Tracey said, shutting the lights of.

"Night!" We chorused.

Soon enough we were all asleep.

_**A/N**_

Well! This is my Harry Potter story! Enjoy :)

Xx Julia


End file.
